


Secret Affair

by Catering_fears



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catering_fears/pseuds/Catering_fears
Summary: Robin had resolved to put off her relationship with Chrom until the war with Plegia was over. However, keeping her feelings for the Prince in check after their confession proves to be more difficult than she thought.





	Secret Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by Leslie and Ben from Parks and Rec because the idea of Robin and Chrom sneaking around is funny to me. This is my first one shot so it’s a little rough around the edges. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

“Robin... I’m in love with you,” Chrom finally manages to say after what seemed like several hours of deep breathing.

Robin is shocked to her core. The Prince of Ylisse, in love with her? An amnesiac tactician that he’d found in a field less than a year ago? Robin feels like she needs to sit down, but there is no where to settle. “... Oh.” is all she can manage to say despite herself. She figured the conversation had been leading up to this, she just never thought she’d hear the words come out of his mouth.

Chrom continues with his confession. She is both touched and horrified. She loved Chrom with all of her heart, but this just wasn’t right. They had a responsibility to the Shepherds and the people of Ylisse. She tells him as much, which brings a soul-crushing frown to his face. Robin is quick to remedy his sadness with the promise of the future. She loves him, she truly does, but war leaves no room for romance. They’ll have to put this off for the time being.

That is how they leave things. Chrom keeps the ring he had brought from the castle in his pocket, reluctantly agreeing with her decision. Robin surprises him with a parting kiss, hoping it serves as a promise of more to come in the future.

At least... that was how it was at first. It turns out that going back to as things were after confessing your feelings to one another is a harder than Robin initially thought.

It wasn’t uncommon for stares and touches between them to linger longer than they were supposed to. Any moment when they were alone together was like pure torture, to the point where Robin dreaded their meetings. The tension between them was palpable, thick as fog. About a week passed before she decided she couldn’t take it any longer and they agreed to have someone else in the room with them to ease the tension. Frederick was the natural choice, and though he was a little confused by the order, he didn’t question his charge and dutifully stood within their line of sight at every meeting.

After that, a different kind of tension developed between them. Chrom would only touch her when it was necessary and he barely ever made eye contact. They didn’t talk much aside from meetings and on the battlefield, exchanging only simple pleasantries outside of that. If Robin didn’t know Chrom any better, she’d think he was upset with her, but she knew his current attitude was a result of frustration and it would pass. And pass it did.

Another few weeks after the arrangement with Frederick, Robin entered Chrom’s tent for their usual meeting to find that the knight was curiously absent.

“Where’s Frederick?” She asked, hesitantly standing at the entrance.

Chrom looked up from his paper, his eyes briefly flitting to where Frederick usually stood as he spoke. “Frederick had... other business to attend to and this meeting was far too important to reschedule.”

Other business? Robin found that curious, she stood at the threshold to Chrom’s tent, giving him an incredulous look.

Chrom rolled his eyes, a rare gesture from him, but one she found humorous. “I’m sure we can keep our hands to ourselves for one meeting.”

Robin conceded. He was right, with all that was on the line with Plegia, this meeting couldn’t afford to wait. Besides, they were adults, they could handle themselves without any supervision. She huffed before finally taking a step into the tent.

The meeting went off without a hitch, but she couldn’t help noticing that Chrom was back to his touchy ways. Not that she minded, she actually quite missed his touches and returned them without a second thought. So much for keeping their hands to themselves. As the meeting came to a close, Robin’s attention was so focused on writing her report that she didn’t notice when Chrom stepped beside her.

“Robin,” he placed a hand on her shoulder, his voice softer than usual. She stopped in her writing to look up at him and as soon as she did he brought his hand to her chin and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

She didn’t retaliate, accepting the kiss with zero complaint, but when he pulled away she pressed her mouth into a thin line. “What was that for?” Robin asked, her voice coming out a little harsher than she intended.

“I realized we hadn’t kissed since I confessed to you, I thought I’d fix that.” he remarked with a charming smile. Damn him and his charming smile.

“That’s a good thing.” she scoffed, “we’re supposed to be holding off our relationship until the war is over, remember?”

“I know,” Chrom sighed, the longing in his voice not going unnoticed by her, “but I thought it’d be nice either way.”

Robin couldn’t help smiling, “it was,” she turned back to her writing. They sat in companionable silence until he piped up again.

“Robin,” this time his voice came out in a low rumble that made her heartbeat quicken. She slowly turned her attention to Chrom once again to find that he had kneeled to the floor to be at eye level with her. She scanned him for a moment, willing her heart to stop beating so fast.

“Yes?”

“Aren’t you tried of all this, Robin?” Chrom asked her as he inched close to her, his voice still low.

“Tried of what?” her voice came out rather meek.

“Tried of all this... evading,” he scooted a little closer to her.

“Chrom, you know their are more important things at stake here than our own feelings.”

He let out a sigh, “perhaps that’s true, but I think for once in our lives we could stand to be selfish.” He took his hand in hers and Robin realized he didn’t have his gloves on. When had he taken those off?

“Chrom... we can’t afford that, our responsibility-“

“We have a responsibility to each other, too. If we plan to marry after the war, we should become more familiar with each other, don’t you think?”

“Chrom, we had an agreement-” he silenced her when he brought her hand to his lips.

“Forget the agreement,” he muttered, “I don’t think I can take not being with you any longer.”

Robin couldn’t take it any longer, either. She practically threw herself at Chrom, their lips meeting in a fervent kiss. All responsibilities forgotten for the time being as they got lost in each other.

“You did this intentionally, didn’t you?” Robin asked as she lay with her back flat on the table, Chrom hovering over her.

“What do you mean?” the Prince feigned innocence, earning him an eye roll and a slap on the arm.

“Don’t play dumb.”

“I suppose it’s not far off to assume that _someone_ assigned him chores for the night that _just so happened_ to be at the same time as our meeting.”

“You’re terrible, Chrom.”

“Oh come on now, he likes that sort of stuff. Besides, I’m sure he’d much rather do chores than watch us skirt around each other like skittish rabbits.”

“That’s a good metaphor. Did you get that one from Panne?”

“Enough of that,” he silenced her with a kiss.

“Chrom,” she said after they parted, “this can’t go on. You know as well as I do that this isn’t right, there’s a conflict of interest.”

Chrom huffed, “why must you always be so reasonable? Isn’t there something else we can do?”

Robin knew he had a point. Neither of them would be able to go back after what happened tonight. There had to be something else.

——

What was their solution, you may ask? Sneaking around of course! They resolved that no one else could know about them, at least not now, so their next course of action would be to continue their relationship in secret.

Robin couldn’t remember what it was like to be a young teenager, but she imagined it was something like this. Stealing kisses in the supply tent, having secret meetings in the dark of the night, and sneaking out of camp just to get some time alone. They still had Frederick attend meetings involving the war, knowing that suddenly telling him he was no longer needed would seem suspicious in conjunction with their new attitude towards each other.

While she knew it was a bit childish, Robin couldn’t deny that it was exciting. There was something about having a forbidden romance that was both frustrating and exhilarating.

Their affair went on for a good month before someone found out. Lissa knew her brother well enough to know that there was something going on. However, being Lissa, she was excited as ever about their relationship and swore to keep her lips sealed.

“I won’t ever tell, you can count on me!” Lissa promised. It made Robin a little nervous knowing that someone else was aware, but she trusted Lissa and it was nice to have someone else who could cover for them.

Robin was in Lissa’s tent now, prepping herself for another one of her and Chrom’s secret meetings. “It’s gonna be so nice when this war ends, huh? No more secrets,” Lissa sighed.

“Heh, yeah, I suppose so,” Robin agreed as she fixed her hair, uncertainty in her tone.

“What’s wrong? Don’t you want everyone to know eventually?”

“Of course, but... I also like how things are now. It’s... fun. I almost don’t want it to end.”

“I get what you mean, but this can’t be easy, right? I’ve only known about you two for a week and you’ve almost been caught four times!”

“It’s really not. I guess I’m just being a bit selfish. I like having this all to ourselves.”

“Well, Chrom is a Prince, so people will have to know eventually.” Robin couldn’t deny that. Being royalty often meant that Chrom’s life was public knowledge and provided very little privacy.

“You’re right, It’s just nice is all. I want this to last for as long as possible and I’m sure he does, too.”

Lissa giggled, “enjoy yourselves while you still can,” she glanced outside, “you should go, I bet he’s waiting for you right now.”

“Right! How do I look?”

“Perfect.”

Robin nodded with a smile and left Lissa’s tent, making a beeline for the supply tent. If anyone asked she could just say she was checking inventory.

However, when she entered the tent, instead of meeting with Chrom, she came face to face with his dutiful knight, Frederick.

“Hello, Robin,” there was a knowing look in his eyes as he spoke, “how long have you been engaging in intercourse with Lord Chrom?”

Robin blinked rapidly, at a loss for words, “w-what?” was all she could manage to sputter out.

“How long have you been engaging in intercourse with Lord Chrom?” he repeated, like Robin didn’t understand him the first time.

“I— I have no idea what you’re talking about. I would never— that would be highly inappropriate. Chrom isn’t— I’ve never liked him. He’s— he’s horrible, his face especially. I can’t even— why would you even suggest that?!” Robin knew she sounded like a bumbling idiot, and she could tell by the look on Frederick’s face that he wasn’t buying any of it.

To make matters worse, Chrom entered the tent, his hands snaking around her waist, “ _hey_ — Frederick!” His hands snapped away when he noticed his friend. “I was actually just looking for you! Did you check the, um... the thing? Yeah, that, um...”

Frederick only continued to stare at them, Robin looked at Chrom with a frown as he sighed. “How did you find out?”

“Well, milord, I’ve known you your whole life, so I’d like to think I know when something is amiss.” The knight then cleared his throat, “besides, I had been by your tent last night...”

“Oh no,” Robin groaned, blushing like mad as Chrom cursed under his breath. That was not their finest moment.

“You’re not going to tell anyone, are you?” Chrom asked.

“Of course not, Milord, I would never tell anyone without your consent. Which is why I thought it would be best to confront you both first,” Frederick reassured them, Robin let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Certainly there could’ve been a better way to do this,” Chrom muttered.

“Would you have told had I approached you any other way?”

They fell silent at that. Of course they wouldn’t have. Frederick’s gaze studied them both as he continued.

“It’s not my place to tell you to stop, however I would suggest you be more careful. How long has this been going on?”

“About a month,” Chrom answered.

“Does anyone else know?”

“No... well, except you and Lissa,” Robin replied.

Frederick nodded, “if you two continue as you are, it won’t be long before the whole camp knows.”

Robin and Chrom both nodded, feeling like children being scolded by their nanny. “You’re right Frederick, we’ll be more careful,” Robin agreed with a small sigh.

Frederick frowned, “I don’t think you quite understand. This would be a huge scandal. You two have been far too careless.”

Robin winced at this. “What do you purpose we do?” Chrom inquired.

”Well for starters, stop meeting in the supply tent. Anyone could walk in on you here.” he began, “I can… assist in certain areas, but there’s only so much I— or Lissa— can do to cover for you.”

”Of course, we understand,” Chrom nodded, giving her a brief glance, an apologetic look in his eyes.

“Good. Now I suggest you two go off to your _own_ tents and rest for the night. We can discuss this farther in the morning.”

This time they both nodded, shame washed over them as they left the supply tent. They only spared each other a small glance before parting ways.

They were much more careful after that ordeal. Although, evidently not careful enough.

It was the next day when they met behind Robin’s tent. A usual spot for scheming between them as it was out of sight from the rest of the camp.

”I’m sorry about last night,” Chrom started off after a moment of silence between them.

Robin gave him a soft smile, “it’s alright, you couldn’t have known. Besides, Frederick is right, we _do_ need to be much more careful if we hope to continue on.”

”Indeed. Perhaps it would be best if we laid down some ground rules? Especially with how we… _conduct_ ourselves around others.”

”An excellent suggestion. For example, if we were to win a battle, I could congratulate you like this,” she closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped himself around her waist, returning her not-at-all romantic hug.

”Yeah, that feels appropriate,” he mused, “and if I were to congratulate you like this…” He pressed his lips to hers and she gave a satisfied hum.

”Excuse me,” they both started as a voice sounded not far from them, jumping away from each other as they looked toward the source. Kellam was standing there with a lance in hand, “do you know where I could put this?”

”Um, just put it in one of supply tents. Wherever the lances go,” Robin replied, willing away the flush that was threatening to spread across her face.

Kellam shrugged, “alright,” before walking away. When Robin turned back to Chrom, his hand was covering his face.

”Gods, we’re horrible at this.”

 


End file.
